


Hells Bells

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Chuck Shurley is God, F/M, Female Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Person Lucifer (Supernatural), Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Hunter Lucifer (Supernatural), Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: The Darkness is moving closer, trapping her within her own mind. Not long after Lucifer begs her father to release her, Sam finds himself with a strange roommate who is hiding a secret.





	Hells Bells

She was running. From what, she didn't know but there was something in the darkness. No, that was wrong… The Darkness was alive and it was coming for her.

Lucifer was curled up against the bars of the Cage, shivering as the coldness seeped into her bones. She had been locked in here for Eons and as the time went by, the Darkness had started moving in on her. It started slow, so slow that the former Archangel didn't even notice at first but then the hallucinations started.

"Father," she whimpered, her breath fogging out in front of her. Lucifer shifted, grimacing at the pain in her wings. The once bright white wings were now twisted and burnt, hurting the Fallen Angel with every movement "Please… I'm so sorry, Father. I wasn't strong enough…" Tears welled up in her golden eyes at the memories that came to mind.

It had all gone wrong. Lucifer had once been the brightest and most favoured Angel in all of Heaven. That was before her Father entrusted her with the Mark… She had slowly become more and more corrupted, her mind slowly fogging.

Lucifer let out a low sob, curling up into a tighter ball "Forgive me, Father. It hurts so much." A warm light appeared as soon as the words left her lips and she whimpered "Father…" The coldness washed away, leaving only warmth and a feeling of love in its place "Why? How can you forgive me for what I've done? I have hurt your creations."

_You have spent long in your prison. It has never been my intention to hurt you, my child. I was so sure that I did the right thing._

"The Mark," Lucifer breathed "I can still feel it. It hurts."

_I have kept an eye on you, Lucifer and what I have seen makes me give you this choice. You can choose to live on Earth as a human until the seals are broken._

The Fallen Angel reached out a hand for the light almost subconsciously "I don't want to stay here, Father. I will do anything you ask but please don't ask me to stay in the darkness." As soon as she had spoken those words, the golden glow encompassed her, making the bars and the blackness that she had become familiar with vanish.


End file.
